This application requests support to continue the productive work of the University of Michigan Hearing Research Core Center to enhance the quality and scope of NIDCD-mission oriented research. We are excited to expand this core to embrace three additional regional research facilities, comprising a total of 38 projects by 29 investigators, supported by $6,886,426 annual direct cost. The application builds on experience gained from the previous P30 grant and will continue, and expand, the currently successful core services. As a major new goal, it adds a novel approach to foster interactions and collaborations among auditory and vestibular scientists at the University of Michigan, Michigan State University, Wayne State University, and University of Toledo. The Scientific Synergy Core A will bring together these scientists for discussions, workshops, and meetings of scientific affinity groups to promote new collaborations and enhance the quality and scope of research. Investigators will be supported by three scientific cores offering resources, training, and services in auditory physiology (Core B), cell and molecular biology (Core C), and substance delivery to the inner ear (Core D). A technical Core E will design and manufacture specialized electronic and mechanical instruments, as well as consult in computing-related issues. Cores will be supervised by expert core directors and staffed with experienced personnel. The overall responsibility for the direction and operation of the Center will rest with its director. The day-to-day planning and operation of each core will be the responsibility of the core directors, with standard procedures for scheduling, prioritization of services, and quality control. The Core Center director will be assisted by an administrative staff for the coordination of all activities, monitoring of funds, personnel issues, and reporting requirements to the granting agency. Within the intellectual environment generated by the Scientific Synergy Core and the availability of these resources, this Center will promote interactions and multidisciplinary research by providing novel methodologies, standardized analytical tools, and the exchange of technological experience. Regular meetings of the core users, the affinity groups, and the entire Center research community will assure the best possible implementation of collaborations and effective use of research support. [unreadable]